


Pokétrix

by Majorminor2242, Rabbit (Majorminor2242)



Series: ✨My Pokemon/My Hero Academia Crossovers!💥 [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (Doesn’t cooperate), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Gen, Let's Have Some Fun..., Mewtwo is like AlienX, Omnitrix, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Rabbit
Summary: So imagine for a second that Izuku Midoriya gets his hands on the very same Omnitrix as in Ben10, except this time, it's filled with nothing but Pokémon. He doesn't have a quirk, but will this watch be enough?Interested yet?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku
Series: ✨My Pokemon/My Hero Academia Crossovers!💥 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961224
Comments: 63
Kudos: 63





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Because I find;  
> A) It's very difficult to find 10 fitting bipedal*(mostly) Pokémon that aren't far too similar  
> B) The prospect of keeping up with 10 different Pokémon is... challenging
> 
> I am only making there be 5 Pokémon transformations. I know that in Ben10 there is 10, however I'd like to point out that it's far easier to keep track of those things in a running show with visuals than it is in a story -and of course we can't forget about the forgotten transformations Ben uses only once anyway to prove my point. :/
> 
> This way, I can keep balance between how each one gets usage without losing any down the metaphorical 'drain' to be forgotten about over others.
> 
> One other thing to mention is that stat differences (eg Zeraora being OP compared to Buizel) won’t exist entirely. Imagine all of the Pokémon are somewhat equal but simply specialise in very specific areas. One of them may be far more attack oriented than another, who's better at being defensive or supportive. Regardless of what their talent is for, they'll all be relatively equal in power.

_'You can't be a hero, young lad. I really am sorry, but a quirkless hero would more often be a liability than not.'_

Those words felt like tungsten weights on his lungs as he breathed coarsely through the silent air. Soft heaves, pathetic pants, an accentuation to his disbelief of the situation. He didn't want to accept it. He never _could_ accept such a shattering reality, so for the past ten years of his life, he spent them lying to himself, but now the final bell tolled...

No. I am going to be a hero.

_'You should try to aim for something obtainable. Take the police for example. They protect the world and enforce the law without relying on their quirks. Maybe try becoming a detective with all those analysing skills I saw in your notebooks from earlier!' The buff man bent down, ruffling Izuku's hair however recoiling at the growl he received._

_I want to be a hero!_

~FLASHBACK~

"As much as I respect the police for their efforts and contributions, they're a joke for their 'No-Quirk usage' rule! Not only is it inefficient and illogical, but its pretty unjustified too. But _no,_ I just _have_ to give up on my dream. When every single person I know _wastes_ their talent that was gifted to them as a simple birthright, _I_ have to be the one to give up! Look at Endeavor! He's just a glory-fighter who only does it because he wants the title of No.1! Look at Hawks who is so pretentious and cocky, full of himself, thinking he's undefeatable! Then look at Miruko who refuses to rely on anyone other than herself!"

"Yes but they're very high ranking heroes for a re-"

**_"They're all gonna get themselves killed!"_ **

"…"

"Even if it's not _today,_ even if its not _tomorrow!_ When the time comes for them to buckle up and face the music, they're gonna _die_ because of their egotistical flaws! You're the only hero that's nothing like the rest! The only hero I want to be like _for a reason!"_ he sniffled angrily, tears prickling at his eyes.

"I-"

"I can't be mad at you All Might… I can't bring myself to hate you for telling me what everyone else has ever told me… _It's not your fault I'm useless..._ but even if you tell me I can't do it, I'm still going to try anyway! I've had enough of being told I can't! Even if I get myself killed, at this point, I just want to prove you all wrong and say _'I CAN make it if I try'._ " Izuku turned and ran. He barged through the door leading to the building's stairwell and didn't look back to see the taken-aback, pained expression glossed over All Might's face. The boy's breath was ragged and uneven, choked by wretches and sobs as his body shuddered in sprint.

_His dream, his aspiration… why was it so 'wrong' for him to just want to save lives? Why did it always have to come down to a **stupid quirk!?**_

He consistently wiped away the bleary tears as he ran, only to wipe them again a few moments later. His eyes felt like dams under pressure, and for every leak he tried to seal, another crack formed only sprouting more.

It was only upon reaching the filthy beach of Dagobah, did Izuku truly look up and take in his surroundings.

"Why… am I here." he questioned himself hoarsely, a can rattling away from his heavy punt. He tried to find reason in being here, but came up blank. "I guess… I really did just run without thinking, huh…?" he muttered lightly, eyelids heavy like leaden weights on his face.

His face felt bloodless, his senses slow, his body weary and his mind thoughtless.

'Perhaps… Perhaps I should just lay here…? It'll be alright if I'm late for dinner just once…' he told himself emptily as he lay down in the sand and shut off the outside world, staring into the blood-hued sky.

* * *

~PRESENT~

It had been a few hours, and there were now stars in the sky. Overtime, the tears on his cheeks gradually dried, leaving him to simply stare up at the sky with a melancholic, peaceful look on his face. At some point, his vision caught on something sparkling above, his blank eyes rested on a dazzling red light standing out. "Huh… Shooting star, maybe?" he wondered to himself, before as though sensing his presence, the light began to plummet sharply downwards, far faster than he could have expected and heading straight towards him at terrifying speeds. A shrill shriek drilled in his head, and the only conclusion he could deduce was that _it had locked onto him._

Izuku startled in a frenzy, his ears screaming in pain as he rolled hard to his left. He panicked, curling up and instinctually covering his head as the crash of shifting sand echoed inside of his skull. "Wh- what the fuck was that?!" his breathing skyrocketed as the thought of having his head crushed by that thing. Of course he usually wasn't one to swear, but it seemed like he was about to die right then and there as an explosion sounded from only a meter to his right; but not the kind of explosive noise he was accustomed to from Kacchan.

Slowly, he stumbled from the rush of blood to his head at moving too quickly, before his eyes focused eventually on what seemed like a small capsule of some sorts in front of him in the sand. It was small, only about the size of his head and it had buried itself in a skidding crater.

He squinted, not knowing what on earth to think as he observed it. It was metallic, with an oily sheen that reflected the sunset magnificently. Segments aligned in a clear-cut fashion that looked like each layer should slide over the next and open. He leant just a little further forward, however due to this shift in weight, the sand gave way beneath his feet and he skidded down the crater edge towards the middle.

Shaking dust and specks of yellow from him, he held his breath, staring in expectation of the object reacting in some way. It didn't budge, however what he did next was of course no big surprise. Bending down, now mere inches from the pod, he rapped his knuckles sheepishly on the shell, inciting a startling sound he didn't expect to come from any metal, and just as he had suspected, the pod slide open in segments, shifting downwards from the top and leaving a hemisphere that permitted view of the contents inside.

"What the…" His shallow voice trailed off as he stared incredulously at the object before him. It… it looked like some kind of _bracelet_ …? Or maybe a watch. He wasn't sure, but one thing was certain, it didn't look like any technology that should exist in this era- no, _this world_. Its primary colour was black, with dark grey secondary highlights, as well as chrome tubes wrapping around it in distinct and most likely justified way -looking like a form of cage connected to the centre. Not only that, but there were also the luminescent green buttons that looked like bubbles, one large one at the bottom of the device, as well as four more on each side of what was probably the most prominent feature. On the top of the device, there lay a large ring jutting out by an inch, and inside of that circle, was a large, green, glowing hourglass shape on a dim, grey background.

To say that Izuku had suspicions that this thing _really did come from space_ was not an exaggeration.

Like a viper, a trembling hand slowly uncurled in front of him. Moments turned into centuries as he stretched in terror, spurred on only by what was now unquenchable curiosity.

It was only once his fingertips passed the surrounding shell did his life flash before his eyes- or rather, the green light now brightly emitting from the thing. "Gah!" he straightened, recoiling as the watch suddenly latched open like a beast widening its maw, already clamping down over his left wrist before he could even twitch let alone pull away.

"Get it off, get it off get it off- WaaaaGH" he twisted to the floor, tearing his right hand at the thing like a claw to scratch it off, but it wouldn't budge. It was almost like it was suctioned to his wrist like a vacuum, yet somehow not quite uncomfortably tight. "What the hell _is_ this thing!?" he yelled.

Scanning the surrounding trash, he eyed a small stick. Walking over and grabbing it, he attempted to pry the thing off, but to no avail. All he managed to do was snap that twig, as well as several others before he eventually gave up.

"Why won't it come off?!" He checked once more for some kind of latch he could release to loosen it and get it off, but knew he was only getting his hopes up.

… "Maybe… I'm looking at this the wrong way?" He glanced at the centre ring, before pressing the big button beneath it. ***BLEEP*** The sound of it seemingly activating startled him, and the ring had extended outwards.

Before where there used to be a glowing hourglass, the two sides crossed and overlapped into a diamond shape, and inside there was now a dark, unrecognisable figure of some form, displayed in the centre on a small screen.

"Wh-" He was speechless, only able to blink at the device in a strange sense of intrigue. _If it was going to kill him, wouldn't it have done so already by now…?_

Balling his fists -as well as his eyes- he lifted a shaking finger towards the raised pad, before slamming it down back into the watch. ***BLEEP*** A blinding green light covered him, before he felt something so utterly bizarre, he couldn't have prepared for it.

"WAHHHHH!" he screamed as suddenly, his entire body felt a strange wave of ticklish sensation traveling down his back like a permanent shiver. His eyes bulged as he watched in horror as electric yellow fur began to appear, first surrounding the device and quickly spreading, enveloping his hand, and then his arm, and within seconds his entire body was covered from head to tip in fur. The primary parts were electric yellow, but the parts between -like his torso and upper arms- were black. Of course, he wanted to start screaming, but before he could his body began to physically _warp_ as well. His forearms and upper legs (where there was yellow fur) thickened in an exponential rush. They became broader and looked cumbersome, with the electric yellow fluff enlarging his forearms and hands in a way that was incommodious but not exactly unwieldy... Just BIG. Around his neck and shoulders, the fur that was there followed the same theme, thickening into poofy fluff, with a long mane-like appendage growing out from between his shoulder-blades and looking kind of like a thin, lightning bolt tail. His cheeks tingled as a thin layer of black fur erupted on his face, followed by his ears experiencing the strangest feeling of all as they shifted ever-so-slightly upwards on his head before elongating into very large, fluffy, pointed tips much like you'd find on a feline. His nose wet and mouth shrunk, elongating ever so slightly into a narrow, pointy muzzle. Teeth sharpened like blades with two top-canines gently peeking from his lips in a less threatening, more cute kind of way.

His torso and gut thinned as all the undefined flesh formed taught and toned muscle, and claws shot from the four thick digits on his ~~hands~~ paws and three on his feet, as sharp as blades and as white as his pristine teeth. Finally, as smaller details he noticed last, small black lightning-bolt patterns scattered around his body, one on each thigh and the back of his hands, and small blue accents became noticeable. A small tuft of blue on his chest and upper belly, neon blue pads on all of his paws, as well as blue lightning bolts shooting out from each cheek and a large shard-like shape on his head -but those last ones he couldn't quite see himself, only feel. His eyes felt like they sharpened, and the sound of the sea lapping at the shore amplified by a previously unbelievable amount, also displaying finer detail in each noise than he'd ever heard before. His nose had sharpened exponentially, too, and he could smell the previously noticeable scent of the sea over a dozen times clearer. The smell of fresh sea salt, that sprayed in the air from the water, smelt stronger than any scent he'd ever registered before, and yet somehow it didn't seem be overpowering to him. That was also when he noticed his own smell.

Ozone, mixed with thunderclouds and rainfall -the dewy kind you'd get in a forest, fresh after the rain of an electric storm.

By the end of everything, there was only word he could describe himself as feeling...

 _Plush_.

Immediately, his legs began pumping as he tore towards the sea edge, however what would have normally taken a couple seconds to achieve, took only a single blink as he appeared at the water's edge, confused at how he got there so quick. Lightning sparked around the edges of his body, with a small *zap* being heard in the air, however he could look more into that later, as honestly, it wasn't what he cared most about right now.

His eyes stared at the rippling reflection; he looked like an electrified, bipedal cat in a vague sense. No matter how much length of rope he tried to give himself, he _still_ didn't even _remotely_ resemble any type of mutation quirk, bar none, however it wasn't like he looked bad at all- if anything, he looked really cool!

The sight merely solidified his worst fear and greatest excitement.

_-Why was he excited in this situation, you may ask?_

Well, until now, Izuku Midoriya had never been special in any way. He had no power, no friends, no sure-fire way to the top like Kacchan had... So when something as strange and mythical and unbelievable as this happened to him, he felt a small sense of hope rekindle in his lifelong dream...

_'I don't know what I am... I may look strange, but maybe... Possibly..._

_I really_ could _become a hero with this power?'_

Using the thick, non-opposable digits, he went to pull open his mouth to peer inside at the pearly white teeth. It was awkward, but afterwards his padded paws then roamed around the rest of his body, touching almost everything and revelling in the strange sensations. The only sense that seemed to have weakened, was his sense of touch, which was slightly muted in comparison to when he was human human. The pads on his paws were thicker, somewhat like a grainy mix between skin and leather, and with very thin tufts of fur between them, it made it quite difficult to make out feelings in them, however regardless when he rubbed his cheek and ears, it sent a pleasurable feeling though him as though scratching at an itch.

_'Oh god, don't tell me I'm becoming a wild animal entirely...' "_ Zera-Zeraora..."he muttered to himself, but afterwards his entire body went rigid as he processed the sounds that had excited his mouth when speaking.

'What the hell-?!' _"Zer...?"_ 'I can't talk!' _"Zera!"_

Deciding he had played enough with his ears and fluffy neck, a sudden idea sparked in his head. 'Hmm, I wonder...' _"Zera-Zera..."_

He looked behind him, over towards a large, rusty refrigerator that had been illegally dumped by someone onto the beach. It was farfrom being the only piece of scrap junk left here -shamefully-, but it made for the best and largest target around to test his theory on.

Thinking about how this would work, he raised both hands and aimed at the junk before channeling the feeling of electricity dancing through his fur towards his hands. Instantaneously, he felt a strong current arc throughout him like an electrical storm building up beneath his skin. Blue lightning exploded around him in a large dome, arcing outwards to lick at the sand and other broken appliances around in a wild, untamed storm. The electricity hit the metal objects and caused them to screech in what sounded like mimicked agony as they charred and floated under the extreme electrical current passing through them. He felt so _alive._

Within less than five seconds, the metal had singed black and warped, and all the bits that had raised with their own synthesised electromagnetic fields, dropped to the ground in a clutter as gravity's own electromagnetic field re-stabilised.

Of course, initially he had been aiming to fire more of a _bolt_ directly towards the fridge, but instead had created an area-of-effect kind of attack -likely due to his lack of control... (not that he was complaining that this had actually WORKED in the first place!).

He whooped joyously at the revelation, unable to find anything in his verbal repertoire that managed to portray just how elated he was.

After all these years... After all this time being told he'd get nowhere without power of his own...

Well, initially, he was going to try and make it without anyway. Just to prove them all wrong about his worth...

But now?

Well now, now, he truly _did_ have the power to become one of the greatest heroes in the world. If he didn't use that, it would be like wasting a miraculous gift unobtained by anyone else in all of known history, and besides, if it meant he could achieve his dream then he didn't care _what_ he looked like.

…

***BLEEP-BLEEP-BLEEP- _VR-Vr-vr*_** his eyes widened, arms dropping to his sides as the glowing sparks still surrounding his paws died down. He barely even recognised the sound of the watch still attached to his large, left wrist, nor the shift in his height as everything felt… normal again; but in such a strange and alien way. He had changed back, but it didn't feel like he was returning to 'normal' like he'd have thought he would...

His hands and head were no longer fluffy, and he had shrunk back down to his normal height, but what had been 'normal' in appearance to the boy for the last fifteen years of his existence, now felt so… _alien._ Like his own body wasn't what he was used to anymore, regardless of how short a time he'd been transformed and changed.

 _"It's not permanent..."_ he stated thinking about the transformation. His voice was level, as he wasn't quite sure if he was glad he could at least speak normally again or if it really mattered enough.

Well, he just felt weird. Like a vital part of him was suddenly missing, despite never having had it nor noticed before now.

His eyes trailed down towards the device still clasped around his wrist, cocking his head thoughtfully. _"I guess I should go tell mom about all... **this**...?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within a day of discovering Zeraora as a Pokémon from the movie 'The Power of Us', it already shot up to my joint favourite right alongside Lucario -no surprise there if you've read ANY of my other Pokémon stories 😂
> 
> After brainstorming for ages but not finding any real plot to write a story about Zeraora on, this idea somehow suddenly popped into my head thinking of 'transformation' things and it was just excitement from there.
> 
> Of course Zeraora clearly isn't the only Pokémon in this story, but I just knew in myself I had to start off with this :3


	2. Discovery

There he stood, in all his electrified glory. Within the mirror, his eyes staring into themselves in fascination. Unlike his usual verdant eyes and viridescent hair, they were a brilliant, bight blue that radiated as much colour as the rest of his body. The fur on his muzzle was black, with a few tufts on his cheeks here and there, but the rest of his head (not counting the blue lightning bolts beneath each cheek, the gem-like tuft on his forehead and the inside of his large ears) was completely yellow. Overall, the form looked like it was packing strength hidden beneath the adorable feline exterior, and Izuku was certain that just as it could look cute, it could probably look terrifying just as much with the sharp teeth and a strong glare.

"Zer..." he whispered, head tilting at a crawl as he briefly flashed the teeth within his mouth at the thought.

He simply couldn't stop staring.

It was like some sort of dream, which was too realistic to be fake, yet too unfathomable to believe.

_Was he an alien? This transformation is caused by the watch, and if the watch is from another world out there, then...._

**_Didn't he technically just discover the first real evidence of extraterrestrial lifeforms?!_ **

"Ora..."

It seemed almost magical; like he was some sort of game character brought to life -not that this was a creature he'd seen by any existing game before...

Somehow, however, the strangest thing of all, was how natural he felt when in this form. It was like... Like he'd spent _centuries_ living like this. Within his mind, an image of a serene forest formed, as though a distant but important memory- but one that somehow both was and _wasn't_ his...

The conversation with his mom had been eventful the previous night. In the end, Izuku had actually ended up lying without ever meaning to. It just seemed far easier to just say the watch was his quirk than some kind of alien device. His mother had been shellshocked by the news of her son actually 'developing' his power -especially at such a late age, but celebrated all the same, falling into a heap of wet tears, sobs and apologies as she begged her son to forgive her.

 _'I-I'm so *sob* sorry, I-Izuku! I n-never believed in your dream, *sob* I'm a t-terrible m-mother!'_ she wept into his ear as she clung to him.

All he could do was take a deep breath and hug her back. 

He never hated his mother for not supporting him. He understood in the logical sense why she wouldn't want her powerless son aiming to become a professional hero -the most dangerous profession in the world bar-none. She only wanted to keep her son safe, even if it meant crushing his dreams.

_'It's alright, mom. J-just... Just promise me you'll believe in me from now on?'_

_She tightened her grip, 'I will support your dreams no matter what, Izuku. I promise. I love you more than anything and... even if it's dangerous, I understand now. I just want you to be happy, so if you want to become a hero, you had better become the best one around so that no-one can hurt my child!"_

_The boy released the largest smile he'd ever felt build up within him. It was like releasing the sun itself through his beam, "I promise, mom."_ _The two stood there for what felt like minutes but was actually hours._

Midoriya stared into the mirror across from him, eyes beginning to water up.

 _'I'll make you proud, mom!'_ he thought, before he grabbed a water bottle and exited the apartment, making a decision.

He had someone he wanted to visit.

* * *

"The fuck do you wa- _Deku?"_ the abrasive boy's passive scowl briefly flashed in mild surprise as he leaned on the frame of his front door, but he quickly dropped his brows and thickened his expression. "...What do you want, shit-nerd?"

"Can I come in?" Izuku asked, voice level but soft.

"And why the hell would I say yes?"

"Because... there's something really important I want to tell you."

Apparently, the other boy realised he was being more serious than ever and decided to bite the fishing-line.

"... _Hmph,_ fine. But you get five minutes to speak, and I'll dropkick you out the window if you waste my time."

"Alright." he said flatly, and although Bakugou didn't show the surprise to this immediate, flat acceptance (and thus certainty), it was clear he was actually willing to listen for once.

Making their way up to the boy's room, the door closed with a click and Izuku was pretty sure Aunty Mitsuki had purposefully left the two alone despite likely having heard their conversation at the door. He hadn't seen Aunty Mitsuki in years, but she was really kind and he saw he as family just as Kacchan saw his own mother as his aunty.

It was just a shame that their friendship had broken all those years ago -their parents had been best friends since childhood, and so had they until...

Well, that was why Izuku was here now.

"Why are you here? -Incase you weren't sure, those five minutes began when you entered the front door." Katsuki said as he dropped down into his desk chair. His room was the personification of what he essentially was as a person. Everything in his room was primarily black with orange accents. Two large, monitors on the desk which had orange edges, as well as his orange duvet covering the black bed. The only thing that wasn't one of those two colours were three of the walls, which were cream -but if you could have guessed, the last one by his desk and door was orange. In the only free corner lay a collection of weights and training items for working out.

 _'Nothing's changed...'_ Izuku thought fondly, before steeling his expression. _'Well, I guess now's the time for me to be straight and honest...'_

"I got my quirk."

The two of them stared at each other for what felt like eternity(-s), until eventually, the blonde boy spoke up with a frown that portrayed detest. "Fuck off. Prove it."

Izuku suppressed the urge to gulp, knowing it would only do him worse. He brought up the watch on his left wrist, allowing Bakugou to look at it, before he clicked the bottom button, causing the centre dial to raise and display the familiar hologram of Zeraora.

Bringing his hand down with a resolute force, he pressed down the dial and activated the transformation he'd undergone only twice before. Yellow and black fur sprouted from his skin in waves which rolled down his body, as just like it did the first time, he changed and reshaped, eventually leaving a lean creature with a feline, electrictrified appearance that Katsuki did _not_ recognise as his friend.

Immediately, his hand flew forward, the palm colliding with the mildly toned, black-furred chest as an explosion ruptured between. It pushed both boys back by quite a bit -despite being a weaker explosion since he didn't want to damage his room.

But Katsuki knew that usually, that weak explosion alone would be enough to throw the boy flat on his back. Deku stood on his feet still, covering his head and torso with a little smoke rising from the fur but otherwise absolutely fine.

"So this isn't some cheap illusion... But this ain't your quirk. Can't be. If it was, you'd have developed that watch-thing years ago- and how can a transformation-quirk be activated by a _watch?"_

"Zera-Zeraora-" the creature began to speak, only to remember that it couldn't form the words it knew. Begrudgingly, Midoriya turned to the computer on the desk and gave a questioning look, one of his paws pointed directly over the keyboard.

"You need to type to speak?" the boy raised a questioning eyebrow at the nod. "Fine, but if you scratch my goddamn keyboard with those claws, I will tear them out with pliers." he scowled, before booting up the computer onto a blank document.

**-I can't speak.**

"Wow. No shit, dipstick. Now tell me something _useful."_ the boy retorted snidely, holding his patience from the slow *click-clacking* of the claws on the keyboard. At least Deku was being cautious about breaking it...

**-It only appeared yesterday, on the beach.**

"Why then? Something must have happened to cause _that_." he gestured towards the creature, who pouted.

**-judging from the only word I can say, I'm pretty sure I’m what's called a 'Zeraora'. And yes, something happened yesterday...**

"Well hurry the hell up and spit it out!"

**-I met All Might... I asked him if I could become a hero.**

Katsuki flinched underneath his scowl, knowing where this was probably heading.

**_-He said I'd be a liability. That I should give up._**

Yep. There it was. Just as Katsuki had presumed. He internally growled at the man, pissed that despite all the times he himself had told Deku to give up on his dream -for good reason, mind you, his idol All Might himself told him the same as well. That admittedly felt like overkill, but he wouldn't admit it.

**-I... I ended up telling him that even if I died within a week, I'd make it there and save somebody's live, just to prove him and everyone else wrong. Then I ran towards the beach and collapsed for a few hours. When I woke up, I found this thing attached to my arm.**

"Really? _That's_ the best story you can come up with? 'You just _woke up_ with it'?" Katsuki pinched his brows, expression scrutinising the boy.

**-Yes--**

"Why did you _really_ come here?" he cut off, causing the boy-turned-Zeraora to pause for a second, composing himself.

**-I want to become a hero.**

Immediately, Katsuki frowned, eyes narrowing. "And this includes me _why?"_ He knew where this was going, but even knowing what Deku would say didn't make it any less infuriating -mostly due to the many years he'd spend _discouraging_ him.

**-I'm not powerless anymore, but I don't know what to do with it. I haven't trained myself like everyone else aiming for the top would have, and I have eleven months to catch up to the rest if I want to get into UA too.**

**-I’m weak, but I'll do anything to catch up. You're the strongest person I know and I** **_really need your help._ **

All at once, the blonde boy absorbed the words. He'd never have expected his ex-best friend to be so upfront about any of this -especially with everything that's happened over the years...

Why...

 _"Why should I care?"_ the question twisted in his mouth, making him feel more rotten than usual. After all, Deku had never shown any will to work and train towards his goals, no matter how much he talked about becoming a hero, and that had been what annoyed Katsuki most about him.

But now... Now, despite all he had done to the quirkless boy, Deku still had the courage to show up at his house and ask _him_ to help change that.

...

After silent contemplation, he eventually came to his own answer, "Fine. If you're serious about getting your own ass in gear, then first I want to see what you're capable of. From there, I'll deem if I think you're worthy of my time and effort."

The yellow creature grinned before him, revealing dagger-like canines in the most innocent smile imaginable. Only Deku could manage to pull of innocence as a dangerous

**-Are you busy now?**

Glancing at his games-console which was still paused in front of his beanbag cushion, surrounded by snacks and an open drink, he went with what his gut was telling him. "...No."

**-Then let me show you what I can do down at the beach! I haven't worked out much yet but it's super cool!**

"Yeah, sure shit-nerd. Also, are you going to stay like that? How am I supposed to understand you?"

Just as he said this, a beep sounded several times within the room, before a 'whiring' noise came from the now red flashing watch on Izuku's wrist, and suddenly without any warning, the boy began morphing back into his normal, human form.

Katsuki tried his best not to raise his eyebrows too much, but he'd be damned if he didn't (internally) admit that that was a pretty cool transformation process -like a werewolf slowly shifting back to human as fur receded and physical form changed.

"Well... W-we can talk now I guess? The transformation has a time-limit and cool-down period but I haven't worked out how long for either y-yet." the nerd sheepishly stated as they both left the house and begun their trek down to Dagobah Municipal Beach, Izuku explaining a few more basic things he knew about this device on his wrist.


	3. What I Am Now

Midoriya slid both his shoes and socks off with a sigh, his feet feeling free like they naturally should, followed by his t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. It was strange, but both tonight and last night, he just had this innate urge to rid himself of all the clothes that confined and restricted him at night. He found they were bothering him far more than usual. It was unusual, as he'd never been the commando type before in the slightest, but eh, it wasn't like he was hurting anyone from the private confines of his own room.

Melting in satisfaction when his body hit the bed, he almost wanted to mewl at the relief (but of course he didn't). His mind wandered to the previous few hours of the day he'd spent with Kacchan at the littered beach. They had essentially spent the entire day working out what he and the watch could do, and many simple points of view or suggestions Bakugou begrudgingly provided were some that he'd admittedly have never considered without him there.

\---

_'Why don't you just electrify your fist and punch something?'_

_'Ora-?' he focussed on his fist, straining for a second before feeling the familiar tingly feeling of releasing lightning build up. He focused on it, straining slightly as the air started to tingle around them. He then experimentally threw his fist forward in a practice punch, and the moment he did, an explosive shockwave_ _of air abruptly sent Bakugou back a by a couple inches, as well as push all the sand and_ _litter in a cone around him further outwards. It was sloppy, but the power was still significant. 'O-oraaa~!' (Whoaaa!)_

_Izuku made his way over to the other to make sure he was alright, and proving that he was, his extended paw was slapped away as Bakugou picked himself up, brushing off the sand like it was nothing -mostly for his pride._

_'Not bad. That's about as powerful as one of my mid-tier, open-palmed explosions -but you obviously don't know what you're doing with your posture. Looked more like you were swatting a fly than throwing a punch.' he mocked as he hunched over and threw several rapid jabs of his own, each one of them far swifter and packing more punch than Izuku's had. 'Copy that. Back arched to dodge quickly, legs spread to keep your centre of balance low -but not too low! Otherwise you'll be easy to knock over. Keep your hands up, close to protect your face but don't leave openings to your sides either. Keep on your toes to move at a hair's notice; if something's about to hit you, you should already be moving, and only block attacks you know you can't efficiently dodge. ' the boy roughly moulded Izuku's posture into a boxer's stance as he pointed things out._

_Izuku did, and soon enough he was throwing punches that were far better than before, despite still not being anywhere near perfect._

_'Good. Now, do it again, but this time add the lightning.'_

_He complied, and as you could probably imagine, the force of the shockwave increased by quite a lot._

_For the first time that day, Bakugou let loose a wide smirk that made Izuku feel like he'd really accomplished something. 'Okay... What else you got then? Think the electricity affects more than just_ power _?'_

\---

Just like that, the two of them begun hitting it off much like they had briefly when they were kids. Although neither would openly say, it felt nice for the both of them to do this for a change.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Izuku realised he had just been staring at his ceiling for quite a while and glanced down towards the watch. He wasn't sure anymore how to feel about it, but already he was starting to lean towards liking it more and more, despite how twisted it was that he was quirkless yet given this incredible power by pure luck alone.

Deciding to call it a day, he pulled up his duvet and closed his eyes, rolling onto his side.

Little by little, the immersion of the night slowly encompassed his mind, but he never processed when he rolled onto the watch in his sleep, as he'd already passed out quite comfortably.

* * *

Shooting like a bolt of lightning through the air, an orb of electricity collided with the ground revealing itself to be Zeraora. All around, fires raged like infernos, engulfing everything as the forest was burnt to ash and the northern side of Fula city began to catch alight.

The Zeraora was too busy trying its best to save all the endangered Pokémon from falling debris and fire-traps that it couldn't take a single second to rest and recuperate. Its injuries from days prior were only worsening under the strain, especially when it had to catch a falling tree trunk to save a defenceless Oddish. However, for every Pokémon it managed to save, another two seemed to crop up in need.

A distance away, a young girl he knew, as well as a young boy and his Pikachu emerged from the smoke, calling his name. Before they could approach, however, he released a charged bolt towards them in fury. **_'THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU DAMNED HUMANS, YOU DID THIS!'_**

Whilst inside, he knew that it wasn't necessarily _their_ fault, as the girl had been treating his wounds (from him saving her a week ago in the forest and getting injured for it), and the boy had been doing everything he could to help fight the disasters overwhelming the city -as in addition to the forest fire, a poisonous gas had began to spread throughout the city, paralysing all victims of any biology.

"Look out!" the teenage boy shoved the young girl out of the way, taking the full brunt of the attack alone, the electricity sent in a steady stream which brought him to his knees in pain, but he refused contact from anyone. "I-I'm alright-! Ze-Zeraora! I know you hate humans! You can't trust us, not after what happened fifty years ago, right?"

 _"Zer."_ it grunted, eyes narrowed and arc of electricity unrelenting.

"That's a lonely way to live... Don't you think? So, I want to be your friend!"

The Zeraora blinked in surprise, before growling. _'You have the audacity to say that!?'_ it roared, before unleashing a far stronger blast of electricity, aiming to actually do serious damage this time.

"Urgh, why must you be so _stubborn...!?_ Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

 _"Pi-ka!"_ the two attacks collided, dissipating in a cloud of overcharged electrons.

"Now, Quick Attack into Iron Tail!" the electric mouse rushed forward, bounding at high speed with determination, before it leapt into a spin, slamming down with its hardened tail.

It dodged and deflected the first few hits, until it saw an opening and the Zeraora threw its paw forward in its signature move, Plasma Fists, sending the Pikachu sailing backwards, slamming into a metal antenna frame on the edge of the spherical battlefield with explosive fury.

"PIKACHU!" the boy yelled, rushing towards his Pokémon as the Zeraora panted, wounded, furious, but still running off of adrenaline and hatred alone. It clutched its shoulder in agony that went ignored.

 _"ZERA-ORA!"_ it released a shockwave of condensed lightning, aiming to truly fry the human that was getting in its way, but due to the surge of raw, erratic power, the attack went rampant, a stray arc careening left, directly approaching all the innocent Pokémon it had been saving earlier, making it panic. _"-ZE-ORA!"_

It held out its arm weakly, without the power to stop its own attack from harming the defenceless Pokémon it wanted to protect, however only seconds before it hit them all, the boy leapt in the way, taking the attack head-on once again and falling limp to the ground, motionless from an almost certainly lethal attack.

The mythical Electric-type Pokémon stared wide-eyed, holding its breath as its eyes fixated on the boy -Ash. His Pikachu rushed to his side in a panic, trying to wake its trainer, but all he could do was stay transfixed on what the boy had done.

He had jumped in front of the attack... Protected dozens of Pokémon... Without selfish reason...

It had never seen nor heard of a selfless human before... perhaps excluding the little girl that he now somehow wanted to get to know a little better...

Ever so slowly, it crept forward, eyes locked, until eventually, it was mere feet away from the prone boy. The other Pokémon all surrounded him, all trying to wake him desperately, however nothing they did worked.

Realising that the boy was more than just unconscious, the Zeraora made a decision it had never expected to make before. He placed trust in a human.

It knelt down beside the boy, gently placing its paw upon his chest as the Pikachu watched warily, before he discharged a small electrical pulse over his heart. The current surged throughout the boy’s body, and he repeated twice more, each time more concerned than the last, until finally, the boy twitched, jolting up with a gasp.

The Pikachu tackled his chest, both of them hugging tightly, until the boy's eyes met with the Zeraora's.

He held out a large, upturned paw to the human, who smiled and took it gladly, pulling himself up.

"This better mean we're friends now!" the boy smiled toothily, confusing the Pokémon as to how he could be so happy and friendly after momentarily dying by his doing...

But it shook its head before giving a curt nod. This human had earned its respect. "Ora."

"Alright! Now, let's get back to fighting this fire!" he yelled.

~oOo~

Dashing through the blazing forest at the speed of a lightning strike, the Zeraora slashed through trees using razor-sharp claws, blocking paths and funnelling the fire's path. Along the way, it encountered hordes of humans and Pokémon alike, all working together in determination to put out the fire, which shocked it, and at some points, it even found itself saving some of those humans.

For fifty years, it held a grudge towards all people, resenting those especially who had invaded its forest repeatedly, aiming to capture it. All it saw was the greediness that consumed humans' hearts, however now, it found itself seeing the complete opposite. A fire had started, back then, and it was all because of the humans' carelessness, but now, the fire had started for other reasons, and humans were doing their best alongside all of their Pokémon to fight it and save the forest they once before ruined...

The Zeraora smiled, before returning to the action, not noticing the man waiting at the border of the forest for an opportunity after the fire was stopped. His left wrist glowed green...

* * *

Jolting up awake, Izuku blinked in a strange sense of awareness, only just working out that it had all been a dream. It took him a moment of bafflement recalling the realism of it all, before he glanced down to his left wrist, seeing a red glow, meaning it was recharging. _'I- must have accidentally activated the watch during the night by accident...'_

Deciding he wasn't going to be falling back to sleep anytime soon -not after _that_ strange dream, he brought the watch up to his face, inspecting it much like he had countless other times over the past week.

That was when he realised that he hadn't even pressed any other buttons other than the large bottom one.

He stared at it; now knowing this fact, it was almost impossible to resist the temptation, and with slow movements, he went to press the button on the right...

Except nothing happened.

_'What the...?'_ he pressed the one on the left, but once again nothing changed. _'...Maybe I need to be transformed for those buttons to do something...?'_ he pondered, but if that was the case, he wouldn't know for at least a little while as the watch still hadn't turned green again.

Then again, perhaps those weren't buttons at all then? Maybe they were just decorative lights or something...

 _'No, knowing this watch, it can't be that simple. There_ must _be something else-'_ he popped the centre up with the bottom button, and with a stroke of luck, experimentally twisted the dial. The device released a beeping mechanical sound (the iconic watch sound in Ben10) as it surprisingly turned with a smooth but clock-like click. He was shocked most, however when the small holographic display of Zeraora shifted into another entity completely.

It took him a few seconds to stare at it, not fully processing what it meant until it finally 'clicked' in his mind as well, the realisation instantly working like clockwork.

**'...No. _Way.'_**

He stared at the device with eyes as wide as dinner-plates, as with a fervent, almost suspicious speed, he twisted the dial once again.

The silhouette displayed changed once more.

"Oh dear God... There's more... _There's more of them."_ he muttered breathlessly as he spun through more and more shapes until eventually, it resolved back to the familiar image of Zeraora.

There were four others in total (excluding Zeraora), adding up to make five overall.

_'I... I thought Zeraora was incredible... It could be taken for just a heavily mutated 'transformation quirk' before, but now? I don't even know what to do with all of these, are they all similar transformations or really different? What if their powers vary... Zeraora is electricty-based, what if there's one that's fire, or water, or even something else!!!'_ he not-so-subtly squealed into his fist at the thought. _'This is so cool!'_

Pausing, he shook his head, stopping before he could get ahead of himself. Against all the chances, the light chose that precise moment to light up green, indicating it had refreshed.

"Well, imagining possibilities isn't going to solve anything... _I suppose I should test this out..."_ he muttered, before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and slamming down on the dial.

Just like the first time he turned into Zeraora, he felt an alien shiver travel down his spine as his body tingled, re-sizing and re-shaping. His eyes shot open, now a blood-red, and he glanced down at the blue fur that had grown all over his body -much like the way the yellow fur grew on Zeraora's body- except this time, the secondary coloured parts were black, not grey. The main difference was that his torso was a cream colour, with especially thick tufts of fur around the neck, and his shoulders broadened into reinforced disks. It also felt as though his very _bones_ were shifting, and out of the backs of both paws and the front of his chest, sharp, steel spikes protruded, growing to several inches in length.

Looking at himself from still laying on the bed, he realised that this form looked a lot more naturally thin around the lower arms, however overall just as strong- if not physically _stronger_ than the Zeraora. He felt slightly lighter, and if he wasn't imagining it, this form was a few inches shorter than the Zeraora as well.

Jumping out of bed and landing on black paws, he stared into the wall mirror with awe as his eyes scanned his face. He had grown a more elongated, canine-like muzzle this time unlike the feline features Zeraora had, and although the face was primarily blue, a black 'mask' pattern covered his face and elongated ears -which were somehow as large as his own head but remained looking natural against all logic, perked upon his scalp.

Finally, he noticed four black appendages that had grown out of the back of his head. He blinked in confusion, reaching up to touch them but being baffled by how insensitive they were. _'Huh... Weird. Wonder what they're for?'_

_'I need to tell Kacchan...' "Lu-Lucario."_ he muttered aloud, before settling back down on his bed in realisation.

 _It was only 4AM,_ and Kacchan had told him to meet at his house by _6._

He closed his eyes, telling himself to just be patient no matter how excited he was, however when he saw how the world lit up in outlined blue, he choked on the air within his lungs, amazed by what he was* -or wasn't?- seeing. With his eyelids closed, he could still see every object within his room, and looking out the window, he found the things that radiated the brightest glow were living, such as trees and plants.

 _'W_ _oah... I wonder what Kacchan will say about all of this...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda struggled getting this chapter the way I wanted it, which put me off for a day, but I just decided to move past it and post what I did before I wasted another week deliberating rewriting the whole thing.
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have the energy to check over it all -which is lazy to the extreme, I know
> 
> I hope it wasn't too bad... :/


	4. Steel Blade; Hyunsung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and I'm sorry, but this is just how it turned out and extending this felt wrong.
> 
> The next one should be longer though. :3

It was unpredictable.

Midoriya had just been walking down a wooden-plank path near Dagobah beach, passing small shops and businesses scattered about along with the many people out to enjoy the first warm days of summer. He was on his way to meet Kacchan, and one second he was smiling at a young girl eating ice-cream with a grin, the next a small building was collapsing, the debris heading straight for the girl. It all happened faster than most could process, one or two people screamed however no-one could react in time to save the girl or the other adults surrounding.

It felt almost instinctive; before he even knew what was going on, he had already launched forward, black and blue fur already emerging as he stuck out his arms. The rubble crashed against him with unbearable force, yet somehow he managed to withstand it, falling to a kneel/crouch as he groaned under the weight. His arms ached yet they impossibly didn't even seem broken, but holding up an entire concrete wall horizontally above the defenceless civilians was anything but effortless. Several times, he felt like his arms were giving out and that innocent people would be crushed because of his weakness in fortitude, but every time he managed to find something deeper within himself that reinforced his body, like a second wind or the voice of someone supporting him.

He wasn't aware of how much time had passed, but after what felt like hours, a voice yelled out to him; "We've got everyone out, you can drop it now!"

Mind working without needing to think, he pushed up with whatever might he had left to muster, and placed all of his trust in his legs to escape the once again falling debris wall. It crashed to the ground just inches from his heels as he collapsed out of harms way, body already shutting down the same second it evaluated that the danger was over. Voices of praise and gratitude washed over him like a refreshing wave, and he managed to open his eyes when he felt someone hugging his chest.

It took a moment, be he recognised it as the girl he had saved. Her eyes were tearful, ice-cream forgotten, but somehow the smile on her face remained -perhaps even brighter than before. The parents of the child were thanking him in tears and all he could do was give a shaky smile, not because it was difficult, but because he still just wasn't used to such attention and praise as a moderately timid person. He couldn't muster the breath to speak, but at some point he felt himself being picked up by many people to be laid down somewhere a little more comfortable.

It was about the time that the ambulance arrived that the watch bleeped and he reverted back to human again, although he'd never really processed when he'd transformed anyway. It seemed like the people around him were explaining everything thankfully, as he was sure it would be difficult to form many words or understanding still. It was found out that the building had collapsed due to an uncontrollable quirk flaring up by accident due to someone being allergic to something or the other. He didn't really focus on listening, and the treatment the ambulance gave him on the spot was some sort of healing quirk that rid the majority of his pain. It was deemed unnecessary to take him to the hospital since surprisingly, none of his bones had been broken (but he was told to let them rest as they were put under enormous amounts of pressure regardless of his 'quirk'. Other than that, he remembered nothing as he arrived home wearily.

There was one thought that ran through his mind throughout, however. Playing back on loop as an endless thought:

_Today, I saved someone's life... Several peoples' lives..._

A smile beyond any other he'd ever displayed broke out on his face. _He hadn't even needed to make it to UA to fulfil his promise to All Might._

That thought was enough to steel his determination.

_He will become a hero, and no one, not even All Might himself will stop him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter references my favourite web novel, 'Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint' and it's the most recommendable story I know, check it out! :)


	5. Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, I really needed a break from life the last two weeks just resting from my first half term of college, but hopefully more of this should come soon *hopefully. :)

Izuku was currently discussing the details of the tiring events of the previous day with his explosive friend. Of course, Bakugou had been _pissed_ that Izuku had missed their training yesterday and was already ready to pull the plug thinking he was already failing himself, however he found himself listening to a surprising reason why.

"-you should have seen it! I didn't even know I was running until I was already there holding the wall up! It was solid concrete and at least ten feet in diameter but somehow I was barely able to hold it up without being crushed! I only found out I had other transformations last night and it all just happened so fast but I think this second transformation has insane physical strength without the electricity-"

"You have _five_ of them." the blonde boy asked skeptically as Izuku nodded fervently.

"It l-looks like it! I haven't actually tested out the last three since I figured it would be best to focus on learning about them one at a time, but there's five in total. I even tested out the second one more last night to prove to myself it wasn't a dream!" he slammed down on the watch, and very soon, Bakugou was standing before a blue and black bipedal canine in suppressed surprise.

"Huh." Bakugou simply grunted as Midoriya blinked in blank surprise.

What does he mean _'Huh.' ?!_

"Lu-Lucario!" **_"There's something else too-"_**

 _"GAH!"_ the blonde flinched heavily, staring wide-eyed at the transformed boy.

 _ **"What's wrong?"** _his long, pointed ears flopped, head tilting and eyes widely curious in what anyone OTHER than Bakugou would consider an adorable manner.

"How the hell are you talking inside my head?! What is this shit?!" he flinched every time Izuku spoke, voice echoing within his skull in a strange way he really wasn't used to (nor could imagine until now).

 _ **"Wait, you can understand me...? I forgot I even transformed! How can you understand me?!"** _the boy's now sharp, crimson eyes lit up, connected with the pair of almost identical-coloured eyes of his friend/bully/re-friend in awe.

"How the hell should I know? You're the one talking inside my fucking head- and can you _stop that!_ It's fucking uncomfortable!"

Izuku slammed the watch down, prematurely deactivating his transformation. _"Sorry..."_

The blonde shook his head with a scowl, "Just... okay. Look. You can explore all these new things later on, but right now you need to start getting into fucking shape. You can't just rely on these creatures' fucking strength when you're unable to transform or reach your _time limit._ Not only that, but inmproving your own body will most likely translate over to them, making them stronger as well. You got me?"

"Yes Kacchan. So you're saying I should start working out?"

"Precisely." he said with a sour look of moderate regret at what he was about to endure. "Follow me, shit-nerd. We're hitting the gym. Usually I'd start running around the block at six for half an hour, but _someone's_ eaten into that time a little, so now we're skipping straight to working out."

Izuku glanced at the weights in the corner of the room, catching Katsuki's eye. "Why don't we just use those?"

The boy sighed, palming his face. _He knew this was going to be difficult._ "Deku, are you serious about getting in shape?"

"Yes." his response was resolute.

"Then don't ask questions. I said we're going to the gym because what's here is _too much for you to handle_. You couldn't rep 5kg weights more than twenty times, let alone 45kg for one hundred. Okay?"

The boy's eyes widened as he blanched. "Y-you do _that much..."_

"Yeah. _It's called training."_ he gave a pointed eye roll.

Suddenly, Izuku found himself looking at his old best friend in a new light. He'd always been in awe at Kacchan's quirk, but he'd never truly realised how much the blonde backed up his bold quotes of strength and superiority until he saw just what he was doing behind the scenes...

And in some demoralising way, Izuku realised another reason why they may have drifted apart so badly all those years ago and... it was primarily _his_ fault. Sure, he had been quirkless, but not only did he still dream of becoming a hero, but he didn't put a single _ounce_ of effort into achieving it other than analysing quirks and writing notebooks.

Katsuki had realised he was disillusioned far before he himself did...

* * *

A creature raced through the woods leaving behind blurred, neon streaks of blue like an abstract connect-the-dots artwork which radiated brightly in the night. Just seconds behind, something else chased in hot pursuit.

The one running was poorly injured. You could tell by the pained grunts it was releasing as it moved, holding one shoulder which had seemingly been dislocated somehow. You could also tell in a strange sort of way, that its meticulous movements would be graceful and fluid, as though performed by a master of the fluidity of martial arts, if not for its injuries, as despite its stuttered movement, it never delayed once in its practiced actions.

Running soon became even more impossible for the creature, but it refused to give up until its very last breath. It was a creature of intense loyalty and integrity, priding honour above greed. It would rather die with all it's got than hasten its demise effortlessly, regardless of whether or not demise was inevitable in the end.

Just as it landed on another branch within the tree-line, it snapped, sending the creature sailing to the ground. The impact was harsh and left it writhing in further agony, but no matter how much it tried, it just couldn't get up in time.

"There you are! Like I'd ever let a Lucario escape me!" a gleeful voice sounded through the trees, grating on the creature's nerves with hatred. "When I heard there was a rare, pseudo-mythical Pokémon hiding in Sinnoh's Eterna Forest, of course I decided to catch it! You should consider yourself lucky! Yours truly is a master Pokémon trainer. I've needed a better Fighting type Pokémon for quite a while. I'll make sure I squeeze every last _bit_ of your potential out of you- at least unless I find something stronger..." the voice sounded whimsical, talking about Pokémon as though they were nothing but tools for entertainment to their _career_ as a Pokémon 'trainer'.

The Lucario snarled in unbridled detest at the human that appeared from the dense foliage. They wore a cocky smirk that made the Pokémon want to scratch out their throat.

 _ **'Vile human bastard!'** "CAR-RIO!" _the creature pulled itself to its feet, staggering but holding firm. It pulled back its one functioning arm, building up aura within its palm, before launching the attack forward, aiming to fry the human to death with what little energy it had left, however the human reacted with infuriating ease.

 _"Go, Pigeot!"_ in a bright flash, the flying-type Pokémon appeared, screeching, and the aura sphere collided with it, exploding on the spot. The Pokémon collapsed, instantly feinted, leaving the human standing perfectly untouched, the Pokémon having been used as nothing but a _shield._

"I like it when you guys put up a fight! Makes it so much more satisfying to catch you!" it grinned as it threw out another Pokémon. "Weavile, use Razor Claw!"

 _"Weav!"_ the Pokémon leapt forward with claws as sharp as daggers, ready to tear at the already near-defenseless Pokémon.

Under ginormous strain, it managed to focus its aura to surround its fist, throwing it forward to connect a Focus Punch to the assaulter. The impact created an explosive current through the air, powerful enough to send the ice/dark type attacker backwards, smashing into a tree trunk further away, but leaving the Pokémon gasping for breath under the strain.

The human frowned, eyebrows pinching. "Well, now you're just being _stubborn_... But I doubt you can escape any Pokéballs in your current state now anyway. I wouldn't waste a Master Ball on you, but I suppose the fight you put up was worthy of an Ultra Ball. You should feel honoured!" he threw the black and gold ball, which bounced on the Pokemon's prone form before absorbing it in a beam of light.

The ball dropped to the ground, but for each time it rolled, the force behind grew weaker and weaker, until eventually, it locked secure with a *click* and the trainer picked up the ball.

"Perfect- I suppose I have no need for my Hitmonchan now-"

 ** _"Sorry sir, but I'm going to have to repossess that ball from you."_** a new voice cut out from the darkness of the forest, surprising the boy.

His attention snapped upwards, but he couldn't tell where the voice had come from. "Who are you? What do you want?" he tried to bait out any response to locate this stranger's direction, already pulling out his last few Pokéballs...

 **"Fighting would be a waste of time. Hand over that Pokémon you just caught, and I won't run you into the ground."** the voice echoed around him.

"L-like hell I will! I just caught this fair and square, if you wanted this Lucario, _you should have been quicker about it-!"_ he yelled, gripping the Ultra Ball which was already clasped to his satchel.

Within a single instant, a presence made itself known besides the boy, however before he could even flinch, a hand shot out at the speed of a cobra, snatching the ball. The boy wanted to grab the thief, however within another second, he had impossibly disappeared without a trace.

"Wha- Where did you go?! Get back here you damn thief that was mine!" but his calls were left unheard as the stranger leapt through the trees with incredible agility, a green watch glowing on their left wrist...

* * *

He shot up in a frenzy, feeling something with him resonating. His heart was palpitating, but it took a minute or two for him to be reminded of how sore his body was from all the strain he'd put himself under that day.

Falling back onto his pillow, Izuku decided it would be better for him to get back to sleep and think more about these weird dreams in the morning than right now. Now, he just needed to rest.

After all, he'd be getting up at six again tomorrow to repeat everything again with Kacchan. He realised that Kacchan had slowed down considerably the previous day in order for Izuku to keep up, which he kinda felt bad for -as it clearly frustrated the other boy despite not being stated.

He could only hope to catch up -relatively- soon to stop that. The last thing he wanted was for the surprising progress he had made with Katsuki to be broken down again on his part.


End file.
